Cure・Action
is an image song sung by Gojo Mayumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Don'na sora mo tōku janai Ikeru tte omoeru toki ga aru Chiheisen mo tobikoseru Kimi to naraba ū GO! Zettai zettai I WANT YOU! Kitto futari wa sō iu unmei Datte hora ne te to te ga Dyuaru・Ōrora・Weibu! Kokoro ga moeru no tte nanka ī ne Mune no naka atsuku naru tte chotto ī yo ne Itsumo to chigau Kirakira mo miechau Sugoi sugoi Kyua・Akushon Don'na yume mo fukanō janai Yareru tte shinjite ī ndane Kurai yami no naka datte Kimi no koe ga ū GO! Itteru itteru I GET YOU! Motto tegowai kiken ya bōken Matte iru yo kono saki Purikyua・Māburu・Sukuryū!! Seigi wo mamoru no tte nanka ī ne Shiawase wo tsunageteru tte honto ī yo ne Futsū no ko demo Mirakuru ni sasechau Sugoi sugoi Kyua・Akushon Kokoro ga moeru no tte nanka ī ne Mune no naka atsuku naru tte chotto ī yo ne Itsumo to chigau Kirakira mo miechau Sugoi sugoi Kyua・Akushon Don'na hoshi mo namida janai Mirai wo mitsumete iru ndane Futari no me ni afureteru Hikari todoke ū GO! Ashita e ashita e I NEED YOU |-|Kanji= どんな空も 遠くじゃ ない いけるって 思える ときがある 地平線も 飛び越せる 君と ならば ウー GO! ゼッタイ ゼッタイ I WANT YOU! きっと 2人は そういう運命 だって ほらね 手と手が デュアル・オーロラ・ウェイブ! 心が 燃えるのって なんかいいね 胸の中 熱くなるって ちょっと いいよね いつもと ちがう キラキラも 見えちゃう すごい すごい キュア・アクション どんな夢も 不可能じゃ ない やれるって 信じて いいんだね 暗い闇の 中だって 君の 声が ウー GO! 言ってる 言ってる I GET YOU! もっと てごわい 危険や冒険 待って いるよ この先 プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー!! 正義を まもるのって なんか いいね 幸せを つなげてるって ほんと いいよね ふつうの コでも ミラクルに させちゃう すごい すごい キュア・アクション 心が 燃えるのって なんかいいね 胸の中 熱くなるって ちょっと いいよね いつもと ちがう キラキラも 見えちゃう すごい すごい キュア・アクション どんな星も 涙 じゃない 未来を 見つめて いるんだね 2人の目に あふれてる 光 とどけ ウー GO! あしたへ あしたへ I NEED YOU |-| English= No sky is too far There are times when it seems I can even jump over the horizon If I'm with you. Woo, GO! Totally, totally, I WANT YOU! Being with you is fate for sure Because well look at our hands Dual・Aurora・Wave! This burning in my heart is nice, isn't it? This growing warmth within my chest is really nice, isn't it? It's always unusual And totally sparkling, My awesome, awesome Cure・Action No dream is impossible. You can trust that we can do it. Even in darkness Your voice calls, woo, GO! Telling me, telling me, I GET YOU! Even more tough dangers and adventures to come Are just what we're waiting for. Pretty Cure・Marble・Screw!! Fighting for what's right is nice, isn't it? Connecting happiness is really nice, isn't it? Even though I'm a normal girl, I can make miracles with My awesome, awesome Cure・Action This burning in my heart is nice, isn't it? This growing warmth within my chest is really nice, isn't it? It's always unusual And totally sparkling, My awesome, awesome Cure・Action These aren't tears but stars. As we stare into the future, Our eyes overflow Sending forth light, woo, GO! Tomorrow tomorrow I NEED YOU Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure